


My funny Valentine Part 4

by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell



Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [29]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holodeck shenanigans, Theme Party, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell
Summary: Kathryn is about to chicken out when it turns out that everyone will be paired up at random but gets stopped from doing so...
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008699
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	My funny Valentine Part 4

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of this mini-series. This is turning longer than expected. :'D

I have a hard time not making a very uncaptainlike sound when out of the blue a voice whispers in my ear. “25.”

It takes a moment before I realize what that stands for. It's the number assigned to me earlier.

Neelix calls out, a while later. “Now that everyone has been assigned a number, it's time to announce which numbers get paired up together.

With the aid of the ship's computer, every number has been randomly paired up.

Knowing this ship's crew, everyone here tonight should be open-minded enough to not mind the gender of the person they are paired up with.

Tonight is meant to be a fun evening together to boost crew morale, after all.”

Oh, my. This is bad. I anxiously await for the pairs to be announced on the giant viewscreen.

I'm the captain of this ship. I shouldn't even attend these kinds of events.

A little voice in the back of my mind that suspiciously sounds like my little sister Phoebe whispers. “Coward.”

I'm on my way to the exit when I get stopped. “You can't leave, number 25. Think of your partner.”

She's right. It's unfair to leave your partner hanging, Katie.


End file.
